


I Met A SuicideGirl...

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Goths, Kissing, Punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	I Met A SuicideGirl...

"January is the color of her skin,  
February are her lips so inviting..."  
\- Motionless In White (WASP)

Morgana was wandering through the field of crimson roses, her long black skirt looked like if it was bleeding as it drowned in the petals, her chest imprisoned in ebony corselett, her shoulders drowning in her raven hair. Morgana bowed to pick one of that ox-blood red kisses and started to tangle the blossom into her hair. This field of roses resided on the place where Camelot used to lay, not very far from their current home. And they spent a lot of their time there, exposing their mutual love to each other and any accidental visitor of the carmine plains.  
And there she was coming - her beloved one. Her golden curls were cut, dyed blue and adjusted into a chelseahawk. The movement of her hips in tattered jeans was driving Morgana crazy. Oh, shit, thought Morgana. She's so lovely... does she want to seduce me to consume? Damn, I want her so bad...  
"Baby," whispered Morgana, embracing Morgause so tightly she almost crushed her chest, burying her face into Morgause's lagoon blue curls, inhaling her enchanting smell. Oh, my gosh, I crave for the way she tastes. Morgana couldn't resist this urge. Morgause's upper lip had grown a moustache of Morgana's hair as she was kissing her bare neck, kissing like if it had been for the last time, kissing like if the morrow should end their bound...  
Morgause bit Morgana's earlobe and her tongue started to examine her auricle, her helix, her triangular fossa, her intertragic notch, her trangus... then her lips wrapped around the earlobe and started to suck.  
Morgana's eyes rolled inside her head as Morgause layed her into the rose flowerbed and her lips caressed Morgana's shivering skin, covered with creeps. "I swear you my love forevermore," whispered Morgause. Morgana was lacking of words, but her kiss taking over Morgause was far enough to answer.

"Listen to the wind singing in the grass, my love  
as you lay yourself down to rest."  
\- Kalmah (Moon Of My Nights)


End file.
